Cold, but Cozy
by xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: A short fanfic of Kristoff/Anna. Small story where they share a cute moment after Kristoff saves Anna from almost freezing to death.


"Okay everyone stay as close to the mountain as you can, and it's probably best not to look down. If any of us trip down there, we'll fall into the ice lake, and probably freeze to death."

Kristoff warned as the path that he had been taking Anna, Olaf, and his reindeer Sven got to a narrow point to wear they had to keep their heels touching. Anna held onto Sven's backside to support, while Olaf rode on his back. Bit of snow from the path fell down the cliff side every now in then, causing a splash from below into the icey waters of the lake. Sven worked carefully, placing one hoof after another, trying to keep his balance on the cliff's steep path.

"Alright just about ten feet more, and we'll be do-"

Before Kristoff could finish snow beneath Sven gave way and his back side went out from under him. Kristoff grabbed the reindeer by the horns and quickly lifted him back up. Anna who had been hanging onto Sven's back for support lost her footing, and let out a scream as she slipped off the cliff's edge, and started sliding down the snowy hill side towards the waters below.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled, and held out a hand as if he just wanted to reach out and grab her. Olaf quickly jumped off Sven's back as he saw Kristoff turn and start to climb on.

"Oh my goodness!" Olaf gasped, and started to tumble down the hill himself after Anna. His snow man body breaking up into parts.

Kristoff gave Sven a kick, "Go boy! Get me down there!" With that Sven reared, and slid down the cliff. Trying to keep steady and not start to slide uncontrollably was getting hard. At the bottom of the hill, Anna stopped sliding and landed on a frozen ice float in the water. She was shaking in fear, and watched helplessly as the ice floe cracked under her. Olaf now making it to the bottom, only his head and mid section in tact, looked around quickly for his bottom part. Kristoff had almost made it to the bottom, when the ice gave way under Anna, sending her plunging into the ice cold water. Instant cold shocked Anna, and she kicked and thrashed, trying to keep afloat, but it felt like he body was freezing up.

"Kristoff!" She yelled, before her head went under again, and wasn't able to come up. Kristoff quickly jumped off of Sven's back, and ripped his coat off. He dived into the freezing waves after her, and swam around. Soon her found her freezing boy, and quickly grabbed her, bringing her to the surface. Gasping hard when he reached it, he looked over at her, making sure she was awake and breathing. Her eyes blinked a little bit and her breathes were shallow as her teeth jittered.

"Olaf, Sven the rope!" Kristoff ordered them, and Olaf now screwing his bottom part on, quickly ran over to Sven's saddle bag, and grabbed a rope from inside it. Tying one end around Sven's neck, and throwing the other end as hard as he could into the water. Kristoff reached over at the rope and tied it securely around himself and Anna.

"Pull!"

With that, Sven pulled backwards, and Olaf also pulled the rope. Slowly the two were dragged out of the water and onto the snowy ground. Kristoff shuddered as he untied him and Anna, and he held her in his arms. Anna blinked and slowly started to pass out.

"Anna! Come on stay with us...Anna..."

Kristoff paced back and forth by the fire he managed to make. Anna was wrapped in multiple clothes and clothing, including his own jacket, and she was rested against Sven's side. Olaf tapped his stick hands against each other nervously, waiting for Anna to stir. A loud breathe was heard, and Kristoff looked over to see Anna's eye's blinking open, and she looked around a bit. Kristoff let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her and bent down.

"Thank goodness."

Olaf shot up and ran over to her, "Oh! I'm so glad you're okay."

Anna smiled at them and slowly started to get up. Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder, and slowly settled her back down again.

"It's best if you stay where you are, so you can keep warm."

Anna nodded, and laid back down against Sven's side. Kristoff also settled down next to her. Anna looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks Kristoff."

He looked over at her, and smiled back, "Your welcome."

Anna sighed, and closed her eyes, Kristoff did the same as the two slowly drifted off into sleep around the camp fire.

Olaf's eyes fluttered open at the morning light and he yawned, stretching out his arm branches, and he turned to look at his buds. He giggled as he saw that some time during the night, Anna had fallen onto Kristoff's shoulder, while his head rested on hers. Olaf grinned, and pretended to just be waking up.

"Well! Look at that morning, better be on our way, love birds."

Kristoff and Anna both blinked their eyes open and soon realized how close they were. The quickly scooted away, and coughed a bit.

"Uh better..get going then, if we want to reach your sister." Kristoff said, breaking the awkwardness. Anna, still blushing, smiled embarrassed.

"Yeah that's probably good..oh here's you um, jacket Kristoff." She said unwrapping the jacket from around her self, and handing it to him. Kristoff took it and put it on.

"Thanks he said, and patted Sven on the head, getting him to wake up.

"Alright boy, lets head off."

Anna walked on the other side of Sven as the gang headed off, Olaf walked up next to Kristoff.

"You two sure seemed cozy and close."

Kristoff looked down at the snow man, and raised a brow.

"Ah shut it carrot nose..."

Olaf rolled his eyes and giggled more as they walked off into the woods continuing on their journey.


End file.
